


Facing Her Fear

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Free Content [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Yuri, Apologies, Awkward Choice Of Words, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Blushing, Character Development, Cheerful Monika, Chemistry, Confessions, Confusion, Crushes, Desperation, Dialogue Light, Disappointment, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Fear, Fear of Rejection, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gentleness, Hope, Hugs, Love Confessions, Miscommunication, Monika is not your typical millennial, Monika x Yuri, Nervous Yuri, Panicking Yuri, Playful Monika, Problems, Quiet, Quiet Monika, Romantic Frusteration, Scratching, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Surprises, Teasing, Yuri, Yuri has difficulty expressing her emotions properly, Yuri you need to communicate better hun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Yuri decides to face her fears...or more specifically, her fear of being rejected by her crush.





	Facing Her Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoywero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoywero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713268) by [Yoywero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoywero/pseuds/Yoywero). 



Yuri had been crushing on Monika for months now. How could she not? She was beautiful, smart, confident, and athletic. She didn’t talk as much as everyone else, but she was calm and always gentle with others. She was even more mature than Yuri herself and always worked hard! There was just one problem… Yuri didn’t know how to confess her feelings for her. This was starting to romanticly frustrate Yuri greatly. With a sigh, Yuri decided she would just say something, ANYTHING about her feelings to Monika just to get it off her chest. Yuri walked into the Literature Club. Thankfully for her, Monika was there by herself so no one else would hear. “Hey, Yuri!” Monika greeted cheerfully.

 

“The Literature Club doesn’t start until 3:00 PM. What’s up?” Yuri blushed while trying to find the right words. “I...um...well...you see…” Yuri looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact. Yuri took a deep breath. “There is something I need to tell you.” Monika sat up immediately with a hopeful look on her face. Why was she so excited today, even more so now? Yuri ignored her own confusion and continued. “We’ve been really good friends for some time now.” Monika nodded. “You could possibly even say we’ve been best friends or BFFs. And we have the chemistry to prove that our friendship is well deserved, don’t you think?” Monika nodded once more. “However, after a while, friendship, like all relationships, should be taken to the next level. So...” Yuri scratched her head awkwardly. “What do you say?” Monika looked confused and possibly even a little disappointed. Oh god. Yuri just HAD to make things awkward between them. She wanted to clock herself in the face right there, but she held herself back, hoping Monika would say something to prove her wrong. To her relief, she did, but Yuri was not relieved for long. “You...want to be friends with benefits?” Oh god no! Yuri panicked. Monika was the type of person who wouldn’t want to have sex, even safe sex, until marriage! If Yuri didn’t clear this up soon, her relationship with Monika would be damaged! “No! Of course not!” Yuri yelled. Monika flinched. “Sorry,” Yuri apologized sheepishly. “That’s...not what I meant. I meant that I wanted to become your girlfriend. I’m sorry for not making that clearer.”

 

To Yuri’s surprise, Monika gave her a warm hug. “Of course I want to be your girlfriend. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you in my poems this whole time, silly.” Monika playfully ruffled her hair. From this day on, Yuri wouldn’t hesitate to express herself anymore.


End file.
